pirates_online_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Japan Empire
The Empire of Japan, also known as the Jaypan Empire is a country that has control over several countries across the globe as a front of a powerful organization called the Society of Light. Leaders *Emperor - Bill Plunderbones/Tew/Jay *Prime Minister - High Priestess Keria Kinover-Mar Flags atlantis7.jpg|Official Flag Territories The Japanese Empire has outposts and control over several countries *Egypt - Giza Pyramids as a Weather control device *Oceania - *The Caribbean - the Portal to POTCO world *China - as extra *Nepal - Mount Everest as a portal controller area Islands *Hooshu - main island *Keyshu - sounthern mountainous island *Hopeofkaido - norethern greenish island *Shikoku - semi middle port island Cities *Towkyo - The Capital *Okasa - second capital *Yolohama - main harbor *Nagoyah *Flukeoka *Kioto *Saporoh *Foodjiwera City Defenses A Invisible barrier that surrounds Japan and the near seas between the countries created by XLIGHT enegy with it able to be opened by seturies in guard towers placed strategically all across the borders and the little coastal islands, All will be opened for people coming and going if they present a clearence code on partchment. The barrier will be increased and anyone who wants in will have to go through clearence from Emperor Bill himself. With the threat of many other users as well as The Followers of Darkness Emperor Bill with help from Daggerpaine Industries to rig many fake trees as well as real ones interset with the real ones as hidden rockets gotten from China's Fireworks and reconfigured into a rocket like bomb . as well as under the snow strategically placed around Mount Fujiwara. A Special type of gunpowder bomb that was engineered to explode when in contact with a object. when Bill ruled China as well as Japan he had them made before giving it to Emperor Banna and commisioned them for Japan weapons. they are placed all over the japanese countryisde set to go off if enermy atatcks occur. Geography It is a very mountainous land, highest mountain is Mout Floopiwara, The sounthern island of Keyshoe has many mountains as well. The Northern island Hopokaido is the greenest of the islands with forests mountains and valleys. Japanese Soldiers New soldiers were created Stormurais. able to use bows and arrows and swords they are perfect army to use against invaders. Japanese Arsenal Japanese Conquests Monsters of Legend As discovered on the northern island in The Ogasawara Chain, The Monsters from Japanese legend were found there, Godzilla The King of Monsters , Mothra Guaridan of Earth, Rodan , Angurius , Kumonga , Minilla. They live in the island and can be called out using The Society of Light abilites to defend Japan from invaders.Also where the secret weapon King Ghidorah and Great Leviathan live. The island itself has a strange fog bank that appears every morning and evening making it hard to find the island at the perfered sailing time. Energy XLIGHT energy A everlasting clean energy source created from combining essence of the Light Being and pieces of a asteroid that crashed to the Caribbean a while back. It is used to create the barrier that surrounds Japan and its areas. Navy The Jaypan Empire's navy is made up of japanese ships, Its flagship is the TSOLWS Maelstrom. *The TSOLWS Maelstrom -a heavyily armed war brig class ship, fitted with explosive light fury bombs. Airfleet Feeling the need to have some air travel(with King Ghidorah unable to be ridden) The Emperor Bill, commisioned airships to be made for defense and assault. 3 types were created, Voyager class, Infilitrator class , and War class. *'Voyager class - The Normal Airship designed to travel great lengths, across sea and mountains, armed with bombs able to be dropped from the bottom of the hull part. and a revolving Tri Cannon mounted on each side. ' ' ' *'Infiltrator class - using a cloaking gem able to slip behind enemy lines using cover of darkness and night, armed with a Tri- Cannon and bombs.' *'War Class - The mightyest airship created its more like a warship in the sky , designed to look like the Imperial Palace. armed with rotating turrets of Tri Cannons and bomb bay doors able to drop 8 bombs at once. The Dragon head is fitted to shoot a huge blast of fire at the enemy.' ' ' *'Steamship - the main airship of the Society of Light, using steam power it can drop Light Bombs and mounted with turrets of Light beam weapons.' ' ' Status *At War with The Empire of Atlantia *Allied with The Great Marcton Empire Category:Empires Category:Nations Category:Japan